


Blue and I

by Atticsinthecloset



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Barely even edited, Drabble-ish?, Mentions the other crew members, i don't know how to tag, nonbinary pidge, slight Klance if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atticsinthecloset/pseuds/Atticsinthecloset
Summary: Everyone feels differently about their lions, and Lance is the only one that can really tell.





	Blue and I

It was something Lance couldn’t explain, even to himself. When it was him and Blue, it was the two of them flying against the wind of noise from all the others. Fighting that Galra ship just outside of Earth, with everyone yelling and grabbing ,that was the sort of thing he was used to. You don’t grow up in his family and not know a hectic sort of focus.

But when it was just the two of them, him and his giant robot cat, it was only what mattered that stayed, and the rest of it fluttered away. He was the sort of guy that lived in the moment, and, somehow, Blue was the same way.

He hadn’t passed the whole “see through the eyes of your lion” thing, but the whole time it kind of felt like she was with him as a flash of Keith’s face went through his mind and the two of them crashed into the sand.

When they all formed Voltron, Lance could feel it. He didn’t tell anyone, and since he didn’t really get how the whole mind-meld thing worked, he assumed that the others didn’t know. He could feel how close Shiro and Black were, but he could also feel that there was something fragile about their bond. He could tell that Keith and Red were still figuring each other out. Both sides respected and appreciated each other, but, for some reason, Keith held a boundary, the same one he kept for most everyone. Lance could tell that while Hunk felt connected with Yellow, he still didn’t completely see her as she was. Like all the lions, she was metal and programming, but she was also something else. Hunk knew, he just didn’t see her as being both things at once, always focused on the next mission and on getting out alive. He could sense that Pidge was still trying to figure out, well, everything. How to be themself, how to not agonize over their brother and father every breathing moment, how to be part of a team, how to deal with a whole universe on their shoulders. They loved her, as any technologically obsessed person would, but with everything piling on top of each other, being best buddies with Green wasn’t the top priority.

When Nyma had taken off with Lance’s lion, he’d felt betrayed, not to mention kind of stupid. But that hadn’t matched the wrenching in his gut. The others would get Blue. They’d get her back from the mean aliens and then they’d catch more alien butt. Right? Right.

When Zarkon had split Voltron, had forced Shiro out of his lion, a tingle crept down his spine, and for a split second he could feel Blue in his head, distressed and angry. It all went by so fast, one moment they were fighting and the next they were running, all while Lance still had that feeling grabbing at his neck. So as Blue fell out of the castle and into the wormhole, Lance didn’t think of his family, or of his teammates, or of what had just happened. He kept his mind on Blue, his teeth clenched together.


End file.
